1. Field of the Invention
The present invention resides in the field of weighted exercise devices and more particularly relates to a flexible weight training device designed to work parts of the entire body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Health and fitness professionals agree that exercise is an important part of staying healthy. Exercise experts recommend an exercise program which includes weight training, aerobic conditioning, and flexibility exercises. Weight training has many beneficial effects including increasing the percentage of muscle over the percentage of fat in the body. Weight training has also been shown to help in preventing and reversing the effects of osteoporosis. Weight training also strengthens the body and increases endurance so that one's daily activities are less tiring.
Clearly, exercise has many benefits. Yet many people do not exercise on a regular basis. There are various reasons for this, including lack of time and the expense of health club memberships. Many also do not have the physical space required for the equipment needed to receive a total body workout. Even when one has invested the money and has the space for such equipment, many exercise devices are not portable and thus impractical for those who regularly travel.
Among the types of patented exercise devices are barbell and dumbbell devices. Some are designed to accommodate varying levels of weight. Examples include Pelletier et al. U.S. Pat. No. 850,964; Matysek U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,200; and Ionel U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,236. In certain devices a user regulates the weight by filling the device with a fluid. Examples include Mackenzie et al. U.S. Pat. No. 812,144; Bosko et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,899; and Jenison U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,051.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,284 to Wesley discloses a flexible barbell apparatus. An elongated flexible tube has at opposite ends vessels for holding weight. The tube is adapted to receive a rigid bar. The device is flexible and can be used for various exercises but is not designed to form fit around a body part or to isolate specific areas of the body for a workout. Weighted flexible bags are also found in the prior art and can drape around a body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,806 to Wilkerson describes an exercise barbell. Each of its ends contains a soft, pliable covering over a mass of weighting material. The center, however, is supported by a rigid axial member, reducing any flexibility at its central portion. Thus, the device cannot accommodate certain exercises.